


call us even

by heroisms (tiny_white_hats)



Series: tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/heroisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kira reached her apartment door, she found a note from her next door neighbor, Braeden, scrawled on a post it note: "I think we need to talk. Come by whenever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	call us even

**Author's Note:**

> written for punkvoid on tumblr. fun fact: Kira's cat, Suiko, is named after the first ruling empress of Japan. I just feel like Kira would be a lightweight history buff, who would name her pets after women of history. originally posted here: http://meerareeds.co.vu/post/112816500073/braeden-kira-12-good-luck-with-your-paper.

When Kira reached her apartment door, she found a note from her next door neighbor, Braeden, scrawled on a post it note.  _I think we need to talk. Come by whenever._

It was vague enough to make Kira a little nervous, in that warm, nice way Braeden had always made her just a little nervous. Kira didn’t bother going in her own apartment, just took her bag and knocked on Braeden’s door.

"Come in!" Braeden yelled from inside, and Kira pushed the door open. 

She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but it wasn’t Braeden sitting on her couch and holding a squirming cat in her arms, looking as disgruntled as Kira had ever seen her.

She extended the cat towards Kira, pretty obviously eager to not be holding it anymore, and said, “I think this is yours.”

"What?" Kira asked, looking between Braeden and the cat in her arms with more than a little confusion.

"Yeah," Braeden said. "I got home from work today and found this in my apartment, but I think it’s yours."

"No way, that’s not my cat. Suiko’s an indoor cat. How would she even get in here?" Kira blurted out all at once, then blushed a little and took a breath. "Also, hi! How are you?"

Braeden laughed warmly. That was the nice thing about Braeden, Kira thought. She looked like she could probably kill a man in a bar fight, but she laughed at Kira’s jokes, even the bad ones, and thought her awkwardness was endearing. 

"I’m good," Braeden grinned. "But I’m pretty sure this is your cat. Her tag has your name on it." 

She pushed the cat a little more insistently at Kira, and Kira finally walked over and grabbed the cat. The cat was wearing Suiko’s collar and, as it turned out, was Suiko. Which was a baffling, because the last time Kira checked her cat couldn’t open doors and leave her locked apartment whenever she liked.

"How did she get in here?" 

Braeden shrugged, putting her full body into the motion. She looked a lot more relaxed now that she didn’t have to hold onto a cat. “Hell if I know.” 

"Thank you so much for holding on to her for me," Kira said. "I really owe you one."

"No problem," Braeden grinned. "Take me out for dinner tonight and I’ll call us even."

"Dinner?" Kira gaped. Absently, she could feel Suiko trying to climb up her body and onto her shoulder, but she barely noticed. "Like, you mean...?"

"A date?" Braeden asked. She stood up to stand by Kira, towering over her, just a little. "Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean."

"Can I put Suiko back in my apartment first?" 

"You better. Like hell are you taking your cat on our first date."

Kira grinned, and promised herself that Suiko was getting all sorts of cat treats tonight. “I like the sound of first date,” she blushed.

"Second date sounds good, too," Braeden countered.

Kira could only grin. “That sounds really good.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm allisaacs (meerareeds.co.vu) on tumblr. come talk about AUs and rarepairs and teen wolf femslash with me.


End file.
